


Christmas Gift

by Reference_Hungry_MSUFG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curse Breaking, Cursed Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reference_Hungry_MSUFG/pseuds/Reference_Hungry_MSUFG
Summary: When a curse turns Dean into a plushy version of himself, Cas gets used to protecting him, and Sam has a surprise Christmas Gift for them both.





	Christmas Gift

Christmas Gift

It was like awakening from a bad dream. “Finally, I’m me again!” Said Dean triumphantly. “I don’t know, I thought the stuffed toy Dean looked and acted a whole lot like the real Dean” Sam said with a smirk. Dean gave him a glare “You trying to say I lay around all day being useless?” At that moment Cas chimed in “They are not useless, they are good for snuggles and they are cute.”  
“Awesome.” Dean said with his usual sarcastic tone and a slight blush to his cheeks.  
“At least we got you back to normal. Just in time too. Tomorrow is Christmas day and if it wasn’t for Cas destroying that dark father Christmas thing you would’ve found yourself belonging to some kid.”  
“Yeah, thanks Cas” Dean said, a little defeated and drained from all the resent chaos.  
Sam just gave him a knowing look and started to walk out of the room “And on that note, I’m going to bed. See you guys in the morning.” Dean replied with a quick “G’night” and Cas with a “Goodnight.”  
After Sam left the room, there was an awkward silence and Dean couldn’t help but be a little restless. “I think I’m going to sleep for a week” He said as he got up from the couch.  
Cas just gave him a look of longing. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep without you”  
“What?!” Dean said, stopping in his tracks, his eyes widening in surprise.  
“I’ll miss snuggling with you. You were very soft and comfortable.”  
“You mean you…”  
“Well I had to keep you with me all the time so I could protect you. A stuffed toy doesn’t have any defenses Dean, and we were only able to come back to the bunker now. Where you would be safe.” Cas said with a look that implied he was saying Dean should already know this.  
Dean is just standing there with his mouth open like a fish, trying to find words. Then something slipped out, “I didn’t peg you for a snuggler?”  
“There are a lot of things I like to do that you aren’t aware of Dean.”  
Dean looks at him, not sure if he meant to say that as suggestively as he did, or if he is just being serious. Dean wasn’t sure if he should say it, but in the end his curiosity won out. “What did you like to do with me?”  
Cas looks up into Deans eyes and slowly stands up. He takes a couple steps towards him. Suddenly Cas embraces Dean in a deep hug. Next thing Dean knows he can feel Cas rubbing his check on his own like a cat. “You are still very soft Dean I wonder if we fully got rid of the effects of the curse.”  
Dean can’t move or speak, he just blankly stares at the angel rubbing up against him.  
Cas stops rubbing his cheek on Dean and looks deeply into his green apple eyes. “Your eyes look the same. When you were a stuffed toy your eyes still looked as if you were in there. Do you really not remember anything?”  
“I…um…uh…well kinda. It was all like a dream. Nothing solid just a warm fuzzy feeling and a deep warm ocean that made me think…” The words caught in his throat. Cas was so close and those deep blue eyes. He couldn’t express that the warm deep ocean made him think of Cas.  
“Think what?” Cas said as he tilted his head and Dean couldn’t help but think he looked like an adorable puppy. He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out and started to panic a little. He couldn’t focus with that adorable angel so close to him, touching him, holding him. Why was he still holding him? Oh yeah he was showing him what he liked to do. Oh no don’t go there brain.  
He couldn’t tell Cas he was conscious and remembered everything while he was a plushy toy. He especially couldn’t tell him how much he liked sleeping in his arms. The way he held him tight, but lovingly, and caressed him. That, being so close to him all the time was the best feeling of his life.  
Close like they were now, Dean started to step back to get some distance, but forgot he had only stood up from the couch. But, he hadn’t moved away from it, the couch was still right behind him. As he started to fall, his hands grabbed for anything close enough to catch himself, but that back fired and instead of keeping him up, he caught Cas and they both went tumbling down.  
Cas landed on top of him. Both their arms tangled around each other. Cas’ from hugging Dean before he tried to escape, and Dean’s from trying not to fall. Cas’ head was in the nook of Dean's neck, and before he could move, Cas started nuzzling into it. Dean couldn’t bring himself to push the angel off, even if he could, they’re limbs were too entwined from the fall onto the couch. So, he just laid there reveling in the feeling that was so close to the happiness he had felt for the last few days. Of being cared for by the angel while he was under a curse.  
Suddenly, Cas stopped moving and Dean could feel his breath on his neck, giving him a certain sensation spreading down his spine. Then, he heard the angel’s deep melodic voice. “Can we just stay like this?”  
“I guess I owe you one for saving me…yet again.” The last part Dean mumbled under his breath, but Cas still heard it and chuckled a little. Dean could feel the chuckle vibrate through his body from the heavenly weight on top of him. He desperately wanted to snuggle this angelic creature but knew he couldn’t give away that he remembered and loved the feeling. “How ‘bout a deal? We’ll watch a movie and I’ll let you snuggle me till it’s over, but that’s it.”  
Cas’s head popped up and he gave Dean a brilliant smile that melted Dean’s anxiety. “Deal!”  
The next morning, when Sam woke up, he found two bodies on the couch, limbs entwined to be one. He just smiled and put on a pot of coffee for the love birds. He’s known for a long time how they feel about each other, even if they couldn’t figure it out themselves. “Well good-a-time as any to give them their presents.”  
While the coffee was brewing Sam went to grab the gifts he got ages ago for them, while they were at that weird Supernatural Con Becky and Chuck put on. He shuttered a little at the thought, but at least he got something awesome out of it while Dean wasn’t looking.  
Dean woke up to the smell of coffee and something else. Something sweet. A smell he couldn’t get enough of. Then he looked down and realized where the smell was coming from. He didn’t want to move and wake up the sleeping angel on top of him. They must have fallen asleep during the movie. Then Sam walked into the room. “Good morning! Merry Christmas! Want some coffee? Looks like you had a late night” He said with his most knowing smirk.  
Just then, Cas moaned a little and opened his eyes. “I think that’s the first time I’ve slept…that well.” He looked up at Dean, then at Sam, and started to get up. “Here” Sam said, as he handed Dean some coffee. “I have something else for you. You too Cas.” Cas looked at him groggily and asked, “For me?”  
“Yeah, Christmas tradition and all. I got you a present to thank you for being part of our family and always saving our asses.” Sam said as he pulled out two wrapped boxes.  
Dean and Cas glanced sideways at each other and took their presents from Sam. “One stipulation, you guys have to open them at the same time” Sam said with a grin.  
Dean looked at Cas again and shruged, “Ok on the count of 3. 1…2…3!”  
They both tore open the striped wrapping on their boxes, and once they both had the boxes open, Dean just stared at his in disbelief. Meanwhile, Cas got a giant grin on his face as he pulled out a stuffed Dean plushy, just like the one Dean was the night before. “Where did you get this?” They both said in unison.  
Sam just grinned like the cat that ate the canary and said, “I have my ways. I know how much you guys like to snuggle each other, now you can do it whenever you want.”  
Both Dean and Cas looked down at their new plushies of each other while Sam chuckled and casually walked away, drinking his coffee. When he was gone, Dean snuck a side glance at Cas. He couldn’t help but think about the night before. He pictured his angel falling asleep snuggling him, when that very person looked at him with those sultry eyes and said, “I think I’d prefer the real thing.” That gave Dean an idea. He just smirked with that gorgeous lopsided grin of his, and turns to Cas. “I have a gift for you too. Close your eyes.” Dean couldn’t help himself, he was so close to Cas. He leaned in a little and closed the gap between them, tasting those glorious lips. When they finally parted, Cas looked into Dean's eyes and spoke two words “Me too.”


End file.
